


The Best Cookies

by Dudette_Mal



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, ffxvsmallsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: (Written for feliswhiteflag on Tumblr for the ffxvsmallsecretsanta.)Ignis set the plate on the table and Noctis immediately took a cookie. But then, after the first bite, he halted and scrunched his face. “Is something amiss, Noctis?” he asked.Noctis shook his head. “No, I’ve just been… wondering. Can we box some up… so I can take them to school with me?”





	The Best Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for feliswhiteflag on Tumblr for the ffxvsmallsecretsanta.  
> Happy Holiday! I hope you like the story. <3

Ignis set the plate on the table and Noctis immediately took a cookie. But then, after the first bite, he halted and scrunched his face. “Is something amiss, Noctis?” he asked.

Noctis shook his head. “No, I’ve just been… wondering. Can we box some up… so I can take them to school with me?”

He blinked, clearly taken aback by the request, but eventually answered, “Certainly.”

The prince grinned.

 

* * *

 

Ignis knew there were worse days for Noctis to be late, but he was still thrumming the steering wheel in annoyance. How often had he told Noct to call him when he was late?

He looked at the clock and sighed softly. Already half an hour. What could possibly be that important?

 

* * *

 

Noctis whipped some crumbs off of a blonde teenager’s cheek. Ignis leaned against the doorframe, watching them for a moment longer, not that they realized. “These really are amazing, Noct,” he said with a bright smile, “They are way better than anything you can buy in the stores.”

And Noctis immediately smiled back – smiled more than Ignis had seen in a long time – and nodded. “Yeah, Iggy is like the best cook ever. You should totally come over sometimes and eat with me, Prom.”

“You think so?” he asked, blushing lightly.

“Yes,” Noctis responded. “Totally, I would love to have you over.” Ignis almost missed the blush high on Noctis’ cheeks. “And… and I’m sure everybody would love to meet you–“

“Indeed,” Ignis interrupted, Noctis turning to him so very fast, Ignis was almost surprised he didn’t leave a blue afterimage. “Everybody would love to meet Noctis’ friends.”

“Iggy–“ Noctis blinked, looked at his mobile phone. “Oh… Sorry, I forgot the time.”

The blond teenager rubbed his neck. “Hi, I’m Prompto,” he hesitantly introduced himself. “Sorry, I kept him back.”

Ignis shook his head and offered his hand. “Nonsense, His Highness is old enough to keep an eye on the clock. My name is Ignis Scientia. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prompto.”

Prompto took his hand a little too quickly, his hand a little too clammy, but his smile illuminating. “Then you made these amazing cookies?” he asked, “They’re just so delicious.”

His smiled back. “Do you have prior engagements? If not, maybe you’d want to join us for dinner.”

Prompto’s eyes actually sparkled. “I’d love to!”


End file.
